


Bunk Bed Junction vs. Botnik

by CorvidReaven908



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Parody, idk anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvidReaven908/pseuds/CorvidReaven908
Summary: Zuke and Mayday team up with DK West to infiltrate a meeting in the NSR Tower. Will they succeed? A parody of Harry Potter and the Portrait of What Looked Like a Large Pile of Ash.
Relationships: DJ Subatomic Supernova/Neon J... I think
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	Bunk Bed Junction vs. Botnik

Vinyl City's grounds snarled with a wave of musically magnified wind. The sky outside was a great blue ceiling, which was full of blood. The only sounds drifting from Eve's exhibition were the disdainful shrieks of her own artwork. Rock: it was something that Bunk Bed Junction thought was very good. 

Leathery sheets of rain lashed at Zuke's ghost as he walked across the ground towards the NSR Tower. DK West was standing there and doing a kind of frenzied tap dance. He saw Zuke and immediately began to eat Mayday's family.

DK West's DK West shirt was just as bad as DK West himself. 

"If you two can't clump happily, I'm going to get aggressive," confessed the suddenly reasonable Mayday.

"What about DK West music?" offered DK West. To Zuke, West was a loud, slow, and soft bull. Zuke did not like to think about bulls.

"The NSR Megastars are on top of the building!" West bleated, quivering. West was going to be spiders. He just was. He wasn't proud of that, but it was going to be hard to not have spiders all over his body after all is said and done. 

"Look," said Mayday. "Obviously there are loads of NSR artists in the building. Let's listen in on their meetings."

B2J (and DK West) zapped onto the highest story of the NSR Tower. They almost legged it, but witches are not climbing. DK West looked at the doorknob and then looked at his brother in searing pain. 

"I think it's closed," he noticed.

" _Locked_ ," said Mr. Unknown Megastar, the snazzy-dressed man. They looked at the door, screaming at how closed it was and asking it to be replaced with a small orb. The password was, "BEEF WOMEN," Mayday cried. 

Mayday, Zuke, and DK West quietly stood behind a circle of NSR's artists who looked very good. 

"I think it's okay if you like me," said Neon J. 

"Thank you very much," replied DJ Subatomic Supernova. Neon J confidently leaned forward to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh! Well done!" said DJSS as his friend stepped back again. All the other artists clapped politely. Then they all took a few minutes to go over the plan to prevent the music revolution from spreading. 

Zuke could tell that Kliff was standing right behind him. He felt a great overreaction. Zuke tore his eyes from his head and threw them into the rice fields. Kliff raised his eyebrows at Zuke, who could not see at the moment. 

"Kliff, you're a very bad and mean fan," Zuke savagely said. Mayday nodded encouragingly. Neon J was wearing a shirt that said 'Mayday Has Forgotten How to Dance,' so Mayday dipped his face in mud. 

DK West threw his Zonkey tape recorder at Kliff and everyone applauded. West smiled. West reached for his recorder slowly. 

"West's the handsome one," muttered Zuke as he reluctantly reached for his drumsticks. They cast a spell or two, and jets of green light shot out of the Megastars' heads. West flinched. 

"Not so handsome now," thought Zuke as he dipped Mayday in hot sauce. NSR's megastars have disappeared for now, and Zuke was hungrier than he had ever been.

The lighthouse was filled with incredible moaning chandeliers and a large Sayu who had decorated the sinks with copies of Doki Doki Mermaid Club. Mountains of mice exploded. Several long pumpkins fell out of Yinu's mom. Tatiana's hair scooted next to Mayday as Tatiana arrived. 

The frog of EDM huffed like a large bull. Tatiana smiled at it, and placed her hand on its head: "You are Eve now."

"We're the only people who matter. She's never going to get rid of us," Mayday, Zuke, and DK West said in chorus. The floor of the tower seemed like a large pile of music. 1010 had never been to the tower, and they were not about to come here in this No Straight Roads parody of _Harry Potter and the Portrait of What Looked Like a Large Pile of Ash_. Mayday and Zuke looked around and then fell down the spiral staircase for the rest of the summer. 

"We're Bunk Bed Junction," Mayday began yelling. "NSR better be worried, oh boy!"


End file.
